Always and Forever
by JeffHardyFan4-Ever
Summary: what happens when Mickie gets her heartbroken. will she ever find true love? please read and review
1. Chapter 1

Mickie James is a WWE diva. She hates a group called The Future Champions. Mickie especially hates the leader John Morrison. "hey Mick." said Kelly Kelly.

" oh hey Kell! How are you?"

Kelly laughed, "Im fine, oh we need you for are meeting."

"ok."

Mickie was in a group called The Stoppers. There group was supposed to stop The Future Champions. She loved her group.

" Hey Mick and Kell" Randy said.

" hey Ran." Kelly and Mickie said.

All the people in The Stoppers are Randy Orton, Mickie James, Kelly Kelly, John Cena, Cody Rhodes, Eve Torres, Melina, Gail Kim, Jeff Hardy and there leader Matt Hardy.

" Mick did you hear anything we just said." Matt said.

"umm no, sorry Matt." Mickie laughed.

" I think she was to busy of how hot I am." Randy said.

Everyone started laughing, "in your dreams Randall." Mickie said.

" oh I know I dream about you." Randy said laughing.

"ok you two." Jeff said.

"sorry Jeff." Mickie apologize.

"its ok Mick."

Mickie sighed this is going to be a long night.

**That Night**

Tonight Mickie, Kelly, And Eve were going to a club with Randy, Cody and John. This was going to be a fun night.

"hey guys" Mickie said

Mickie was wearing a short dark pink skirt and a light pink tank top. Kelly was wearing a short blue dress. Eve was wearing a short black skirt and a light blue Tank top.

" hey Mick you look great." Eve said.

" thanks so do you, Kell you look great too. So are we meeting the guys there."

" ya they said they would meet us there." Kelly said.

"ok lets get going." said Eve.

It was a ten minute drive to the club. And all Mickie could think about is getting her hand on Layla. Layla hurt Mickie in the past. They used to be could friends. But when Layla went out with Mickies boyfriend that was the end of there friendship.

" Mick were hear.' Kelly said. Snapping Mickie out of her thoughts.

"what were you thinking about?" Eve asked.

" I was thinking Layla and I were friends." Mickie said.

" well come on lets have some fun tonight." the girls laughed.

"over here." Randy yelled.

The girls walked over to the guys this was going to be a fun night.

Authors note: ok well here is chapter 1 of Always and Forever. Hoped you liked it. Please review. This is my first story I wrote so if you have any ideas please let me know. Thanks


	2. Chapter 2

**Authors Note: **Thank You guys for reading my story. I want to thank **Torilei **for reviewing my story. Thanks again to everyone that wants to find out what will happen.

**The Next Morning: **

When Mickie woke up she had a really bad headache. She woke up at 9 a.m. on Monday. Today she was supposed to go shopping with Kelly, Gail, Eve and Melina. Mickie was about ready to go back to sleep when 'Disturbia' by Rihanna played, it was Mickie's phone.

" hello."

" hey Mick, what are you doing.?'

" nothing, What do you want Ran?"

" nothing cant I call my friend."

" hmm no you cant."

Randy laughed. " want to do something today?"

" sorry I'm going shopping with the girls."

" ok, maybe tonight."

" sure, bye Ran."

" bye Mick."

After Mickie hung up with Randy, she got ready and headed to Kelly's room. Since Kelly had a room mate , which was Eve. So, Mickie had a hotel room to herself in till Vince found her a room mate.

When Mickie walked out of her room she bumped into someone.

" sorry I didn't see where I was walking."

"its ok." Mickie said. When Mickie looked up standing in front of her was John Morrison.

"oh….. Hey Mickie." John said.

" hi… John, excuse me I have to go." Mickie said walking away.

**Later That Day**

" you ran into John Morrison." Melina said

Mickie, Melina, Kelly, Eve and Gail were all shopping for clothes. Mickie just got done telling them who she ran into that morning.

" Ya I did." Mickie laughed.

" did he want anything?" Gail asked.

" no he just said sorry." Mickie sighed. She couldn't stop thinking about John. She's in a group to destroy him and his group. And all Mickie could think about was his was his cute and warm smile.

" Mickie you still with us." Melina said, snapping her fingers in Mickie's face.

" oh ya sorry.' Mickie said.

Kelly, Gail and Eve laughed. "she is thinking about someone." Eve said.

" I am not!" Mickie said a little angry.

The girls started laughing at there friend.

" you guys are mean." Mickie sighed.

" Mickie were supposed to hate him." Melina reminded her.

" I know.' Mickie said calming down.

" lets head to the arena.' Kelly said.

"ok." the other girls said.

This was going to be a long long day for Mickie.

**The Arena **

" hey girls.' Matt Hardy said.

" hey Matt.' the girls said.

" Mick, you have a match tonight." Randy said.

" against who?" Mickie asked.

" Layla." Said Randy.

When Mickie heard who she was fighting, she couldn't wait. Layla went out with Mickie's boyfriend at the time which was Miz. When she found out that Miz was cheating on her with Layla. Mickie was so angry with her. Every since then Mickie has hated Layla. She couldn't wait to get her hands on her.

" Mick?" Randy said brining Mickie out of her thoughts.

" sorry I was just thinking." Mickie sighed

' do you want me of Jeff to come down to the ring with you?" Randy asked.

" hmm… you can come down to the ring with me, why is someone coming down with Layla?" Mickie said.

" ok and ya John Morrison is coming down with Layla."

" ok lets go."

**After The Match **

" great job on your match!" John Cena said. Kissing Mickie on the head.

" thanks John! I'm glad I won." Mickie said laughing. This day was getting a little bit better.

**Authors Note: **Alright here is chapter 2. So. What will happen with Mickie and John Morrison? Will she fall for him. Keep reading to find out. If you have any great ideas for chapter 3 please let me know and I will try to put them into the chapter. Please Review J


	3. Chapter 3

**Authors Note: **Sorry for the long wait with chapter 2. I promise I will try to update sooner. So, here is chapter 3! And Thanks to **Torilei **for reviewing.

**Early That Morning **

Mickie woke up smiling, she won her match against Layla. But, Mickie couldn't

stop thinking about John Morrison. His warm smile makes Mickie happy. Today was going to be great. Mickie was about to take a shower , in till there was a knock on her door.

"who is it?" Mickie asked

"your new room-mate."

"come in."

When the person walked in, her mouth dropped. She couldn't believe her new room-mate was him. She has been dreaming about him all day. And now John Morrison would be her room-mate.

"well look who it is." John said

"just because you're my room-mate doesn't mean I will be nice to you."

"ok so, what do you have planned for us."

"nothing I'm hanging out with my friends, so I don't care what you do."

John was getting ready to say something when Mickie's phone went off.

"hello."

"hey Mick do you want to go to lunch?"

"sure what time."

"hmmm how about one?"

"ok see ya then."

"bye Mick."

"bye Ran."

"who was that?" John asked. Mickie sighed.

**At Lunch **

"your room-mate is John Morrison." Randy said

"yup if I don't make it tell everyone I love them." Mickie said laughing

"don't worry I will." Randy said laughing too.

"so, what do you want to do Mick?"

"hmm go to bed." Mickie answered

" ok I will walk you to your room."

"thanks Randy."

When they got to Mickie's room they heard laughing. Mickie opened the door her door and said good-bye to Randy. And in her hotel room was John M., Miz, Chris M., Evan, Zack, Layla, Michelle, Maryse and Alicia.

"I thought she wasn't supposed to be here." Michelle said.

"well it is here room too." Miz said.

"true but John said she would be gone." Chris Masters said.

" well lets go to my room and have the meeting." Zack said.

"ya you guys can come to mine and Zack's room." Evan Bourne said.

" I was just going to lay down, don't ,mind me." Mickie said

" is she all wise this nice." Maryse and Rosa said.

"she doesn't seem nice to me." Alicia said.

" ok enough, we will finish this meeting tomorrow." John half yelled.

"fine." everyone agreed.

After everyone left Mickie headed to her room. John followed her. "hey are you ok?" John asked. Mickie sighed.

"no I'm tired." Mickie answered. She was getting ready to crawl into bed when john's hands went around her waist.

"John let me go." Mickie said pist off. John didn't answer her. He turned her around so that she was facing him. He brought his face and inch away from Mickie's and said " your not tired."

Mickie didn't say anything. John brought his face closer to Mickie's when the were really close John Kissed Mickie on the lips. Mickie pushed him away, but that didn't help. Even though she liked the feeling. She acted like she hated it. After John released the kiss he left. Mickie grabbed her phone and texted Kelly saying: **John Morrison just kissed me! **

**Love: Mickie **

**Authors Note: **And here is chapter 3, thanks for the reviews. Will Mickie fall for John? Review to find out what will happen. And if u have a guess for what will happen let me know of any ideas for chapter 4. Thank you


End file.
